


Detective and Criminal

by Kitsune_no_Yomeiri



Series: Carry Your Throne (Reincarnation Verse) [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Detective and Criminal, Gen, M/M, No ndrv3 spoilers!, part one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_no_Yomeiri/pseuds/Kitsune_no_Yomeiri
Summary: It’s all on Saihara Shuuichi, top detective in the National Investigation Agency. The bomb is ticking down in an unknown location, the countdown broadcast on every TV, computer screen, cellphone, and electronic billboard in the city. The only clue, their one hope of stopping the entire capital from exploding, is the recently captured criminal Ouma Kokichi.





	Detective and Criminal

**Author's Note:**

> Each part of the series is an AU inspired by a line from Jon Bellion's "Carry Your Throne". Entries will have individual ratings and will clearly state if there are any possible ndrv3 spoilers! These are all AU, but there might be some references, and I really don't want to be the one to spoil the game for anyone!! ><
> 
> UPDATE: 10/21 I was going to keep this as a chaptered fic, but who knows if I'll ever get around to writing the other chapters, so I'm switching it to a series of one-shots instead!
> 
> Enjoy~!

=No NDRV3 Spoilers

=Rating: PG

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

_They try to break inside the walls with,_

_these lies but I’m pulling up the drawbridge._

 

\---

 

It’s all on Saihara Shuuichi, top detective in the National Investigation Agency. The bomb is ticking down in an unknown location, the countdown broadcast on every TV, computer screen, cellphone, and electronic billboard in the city. The only clue, their one hope of stopping the entire capital from exploding, is the recently captured criminal Ouma Kokichi.

By the time the Board of Directors gathers for an emergency meeting, their decision is sent to the NIA, and Criminal Specialist Saihara Shuuichi is brought the top floor of the government facility where the high security prisoners are held, they only have thirty minutes left.

 So he gets right to it.

At barely 5’6’’ and more pretty than handsome, he’s not particularly intimidating when he slams his hands flat on the table and demands to know where the bomb is. But it’s a ruse, and Ouma sees it exactly for what it is- the detective is just trying to get him to respond, to engage, and as soon as he opens his mouth, Saihara is going to psycho-analyze Ouma’s every move. 

Ouma tips his head and his lips stretch into a Cheshire grin.

He has time to play a bit.

“Well, well! If it isn’t my most favorite detective! The one! The only! The incredible, Saihara~chan! I’m a _huuuuuge_ fan, you know! What an _honor_ , that you’d come all the way here just to visit silly old me~!”

Saihara is sure that if it wasn’t for the straightjacket, the criminal would be waving his arms about like a child telling a story.

“Where is the bomb, Ouma? A lot of people’s lives are on the line.”

Ouma Kokichi’s jaw drops. “ _A bomb_!?! You’re telling me there’s a bomb out there and you’re here flirting with me!? C’mon Saihara-chan! Aren’t you supposed to be a detective!?”

It’s only years of intensive training at the academy that allow to Saihara control himself and keep his face blank. This guy is… something else entirely.

“What do you want?”

There has to be some kind of motive, some kind of reasoning behind threatening to blow up the whole city. The file on Ouma Kokichi had listed his previous crimes- mostly large scale heists and damaging government property. Nothing serious. Nothing at all like murdering hundreds of thousands of innocent citizens.

Ouma Kokichi bursts into tears and Saihara can’t quite catch the rush of shock from flashing on his face.

“Wahhhh, oh Saihara-chan! How… how could you HURT ME like this!” The restrained boy has tears and snot smearing down his face, and Saihara is taken aback by how much he looks like a lost child.

“Ouma, I-"

“Just kidding~! Nishishi- _of course_ I want something!” The change is sudden and dramatic. One second Ouma is trying pathetically to wipe his face on the top of the straightjacket, the next he’s standing and leaning over the table, his face centimeters away from Saihara’s.

The guards in the room spring to action belatedly and slam Ouma backwards into his chair.

He’s chuckling in his signature, obnoxious way, and Saihara sits in complete disbelief for a few precious seconds thinking, _He’s just messing with me._

There’s a hurried knock on the door, and the muffled voice of one of his assistants comes through, “Sorry, sir, but there’s only fifteen minutes remaining. If the bomb squad is going to get to the location on time, then…”

 _Shit_ , Saihara realizes he’s used up almost half of the time they have left and not only has he lost most of his dignity, he’s also no closer to finding the location of the bomb.

His mind spins, working overtime, analyzing everything he knows about Ouma, trying frantically to find a question that could squeeze even a little bit of information from the other.

Ouma beats him to it.

“Fine, fine~ I’ll tell you! And free of charge, too! Since I’m so nice, ha ha! And there’s no need to make that ugly kind of face, Saihara-chan, I would be so _sad_ if it got stuck like that~”

And just like that Ouma Kokichi sing songs some co-ordinations and wishes him the best of luck. Saihara’s body runs on autopilot, since his brain is completely out of it, and he shouts for his assistant to open the door and contact the Board of Directors- they need to get the bomb squad to location, without a second to lose.

Saihara’s brain is pounding, and he chooses not to think about how Ouma bursts into laughter as they slam the door to his cell.

The bomb squad is already inside the abandoned building when the police car screeches to a halt and Saihara jumps out. He pulls out his phone on his way through the shattered windows of what must have once been a very large grocery store.

Sure enough, the countdown had frozen still- neon numbers stuck flashing on 1:37.

It had been close, but they had managed to deactivate the bomb in time.

The detective lets out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding and runs a sweaty hand through his short blue-black hair.

“Saihara Shuuichi, sir, there’s something you need to see.”

Coming carefully down the decrepit old stairs is the head of the bomb squad. In his hands he’s holding what appears to be two halves of a cartoon-like bomb that looks like it jumped right out of a children’s television show.

Nothing can surprise Saihara Shuuichi at this point, but he accepts the contraption gingerly, knowing that anything is fair game if Ouma Kokichi is involved.

Inside the bomb shell is a little piece of paper with a doodle of what, judging by the wispy purple hair and his signature checkered scarf, must be Ouma sticking out his tongue. In swirly letters below the drawing there is a message that reads:

_Thanks for playing with me, Saihara-chan! It’s been fun~!_

Outside, the walkie talkies of his police escort are going haywire. He can’t make out much from where he’s standing, clutching the fake bomb with white knuckles, but he hears through the static:

“….Board of Directors…they managed to hit… yes, all seven…their estates…completely empty…should have been impossible…”

Part of him wants to fly back to the top floor of the government facility, to burst into Ouma’s cell, grab him by his stupid scarf and make him feel sorry for threatening thousands of people, throwing the government into chaos, and no doubt making the next few months of Saihara Shuuichi’s life a living nightmare.

But the other part knows that Ouma Kokichi is already long gone.

 

\----

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading through to the end!!! There’s never enough oumasai out there, and I’m completely obsessed with our poor sweet detective and silly little leader, so this just…kind of happened? I’ve never written a fic before, so I know I’m pretty deep in ndrv3 hell at this point. I have 6 one-shots planned, but also next to no motivation so who knows if or when I'll get to writing the rest ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Thanks again- hope you enjoyed! ^^


End file.
